User blog:KeepOnKeepingOn/Edition Two: The Future and Your Involvement
Hi, y'all. Jake here, better known as Keep, KeepOn, KOKO, or asshole, depending on who you are. :P With the recent completion of the 4th season of my primary fanon series, I've realized that the rest of the series is... very open. Season 5 is fully planned out, but Season 6 onwards... I got no clue. This isn't me asking for input or collaboration (not yet, anyways). Actually, there are two things I want to do. #1: Feedback/Critiques Nobody HAS to read the story, but it'd be cool if you did. No point in writing something publicly if nobody reads it. Thankfully I know some people like it. If you don't read the story, that's fine. If you do, awesome. I just want some feedback, to see if the story is pretty good, pretty meh, or pretty fucking garbage. If y'all could offer some critiques, I'd be very happy. :) #2: Admin Representation Considering this story is my pride and joy (it's an adaptation of my first ever fanon story from years ago, which in turn was adapted from my first attempt at a novel), I figure it would be best to include others. Maybe I'll be open to collaboration in the future, on either webisodes or full seasons, but for now... I'd like to represent the admins of this wiki in the story, if they'd like to be represented. What this means is, I'll have one character for each of you, based on you, involved in the story. You can choose/make the character, and I'll write them as best as I can. However, there are rules to this. *'Rule #1' **You'll have to be open to whatever I do with the characters. I can't guarantee that you'll be around for one episode or one-hundred episodes. If you want to be a kickass main character who slaughters a bunch of evil doers, that's up for me to decide. It's my story, after all. However, this does not mean I will deface these characters, or insult you guys. If one of you lives five episodes, and the other lives five seasons, that's not me saying I like one and hate the other. It's all for story telling. *'Rule #2' **The character has to be grounded in reality. I know some of the fanon stories on here bridge out from the normal structure of a zombie story, and there's nothing against that. I think that's creative. But it's not what I want to do for this story. So if your character is a five-headed alien from Planet Klamberlamb or whatnot, I can't accept it. Again, nothing against such things. But I don't want my story to become derailed by things that don't fit in the E2 universe. *'Rule #3' **No relations to already existing characters. For example, my main character is Jake Barley. You can't offer up a character named "Shawn Barley" and have him be the older brother. That's it really. Two things I'd like, I don't think it's too much to ask. If you'd like a character to be put in based on you, comment that character. I need to know a bit about them. As for when they'd appear... sometime in the second arc. Season 5 isn't exactly a place I can introduce them, unless you want them to die really really really fast... But other than that, thanks for checking out the post. If you decide to read E2, coolio. And as always, happy travels. --Jake (Keep) Category:Blog posts